1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition, a resin molding, a package and a production method of a resin molding.
2. Related Art
Recently, from efforts to environmental problems represented by global warming, exhaustion of petroleum and waste issue, and concept of establishment of sustained circulating society, development of a biomass material derived from plants (plant-derived polymer compound) is increasingly made. For example, a polylactic acid is noted as a biomass material that is produced from grains without using petroleum at all, and is used to applications such as agricultural sheets and household garbage bags.
However, a biomass material such as a polylactic acid has the problems that it is hard and brittle, and has poor heat resistance, and as a result, its application is limited to very narrow range. To improve those problems, a resin composition comprising a blend of a petroleum resin material having plasticity and heat resistance and a biomass material is proposed, and such a resin composition is attempted to use in packages of a portable music player, a laptop computer and the like.
On the other hand, attempts are made that its brittleness is improved by crystallizing a biomass material such as a polylactic acid using a method of increasing a mold temperature during molding to high temperature, a method of molding a film and then biaxially stretching the film, or the like, and such a resin composition is used in, for example, meal trays, and package films for DVD, CD-ROM or the like. In this case, a biobased content of a material is nearly 100%.